Love In This Club
by Seraphiiel
Summary: Sakura Haruno, talented triple threat, is harbouring a secret. Can she trust Sasuke? "What happens in the club stays in the club. Everything you hear, everything that happens, and especially everything you see cannot leave that club do you understand
1. Chapter 1: What I Go To School For

Hey everyone! Thanks for coming to check out my fanfic!

I know the chapter is short, but something happens in each chapter, I promise!

Enjoy! ~ 3

* * *

"So... what exactly do we have to do?"

Sasuke and Sakura sat in the courtyard of Konoha Performing Arts School. Sasuke was leaning on his guitar and Sakura was writing in a notebook, her guitar on the ground beside her.

Sakura sighed,"We have to write a love song."

"Hn," was Sasuke's reply.

Sakura sighed again.

Their music teacher, Iruka-sensei, had paired them together for their major unit project. He said that they had the two most beautiful voices in the class, and he wanted them to sing together. Sakura was very nervous about working with Sasuke. When they were 12, she had confessed her feelings to him the day before he moved away. He didn't accept her feelings; at least, she didn't think so. He didn't say anything. And now, 5 years later, he moves back. And she still felt the same way.

"It's due in 2 weeks right?"

Sasuke's voice brought her out of her little flashback.

"Mmhmm," Sakura dropped her gaze down to her notebook. She was working on a song. But it wasn't for their project.

She was holding her pencil in her mouth and furiously erased a line in her notebook. She never let anyone look in her notebook, ever. She said it was private.

Sasuke found this highly irritating, though he would never admit it. He was very curious to see just what was in that book, and he would find out if it killed him!

Sakura checked the time on her cell phone.

_Shit! I'm gonna be late for dance class!_

She closed her notebook and put it into her bag.

"I'll be right back, I have to go to my locker for a minute," she said.

She stood and walked away to get her clothes for dance.

Sasuke stared at her book bag. It was calling to him to look in the notebook.

He leaned over and grabbed the bag. He pulled out the notebook and opened the cover. On the first page _'Sakura's songs'_ was written in an elegant script.

_Hm, so it's just songs?_


	2. Chapter 2: Shut Up And Drive

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I caved and decided to update a chapter earlier than i wanted. But I had actually gotten a better response to this story than I thought I would, so I guess this is my way of saying thank you to all of you who faved and reviewed :)

**Kariann-chan**: I'm glad that you like it :) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**xTheORIeRiN lbgx: **Interesting and intreguing eh? Just you wait ;D

I'll try my best to reply to any reviews I receive, so don't be shy! I'll do my best to answer any questions, without giving anything away of course.

SO! Here is Chapter 2 of _Love In This Club_. What will Sasuke and Sakura experience _this _time? Read to find out!

* * *

Sasuke was going to close it and put it away, but his curiosity got the better of him and he began to flip through.

He had to admit, some of her songs were really good. He stopped when he got to the last song in her book. It was called 'Picture.' It was a duet piece for a man and woman, played on acoustic guitar.

She had already written the male part and first chorus, but she was struggling with a line in the female verse.

_This must have been what she was working on while we were talking._

Sasuke thought for a moment and then picked up his pencil and finished the rest of the verse. He then put the notebook back in the book bag and sat back, picking up his guitar. He thought up a tune for the song while he waited for Sakura.

He felt it strange that he was working with Sakura. She had confessed her feelings to him 4 years ago, before he and his family moved away. He didn't know how to react, so he didn't say anything to her. But now, he realized how he felt for her, and he didn't know how to tell her.

He looked up towards the entrance of the school and saw Sakura walking towards him. She wore the standard girl's uniform: a black skirt, white blouse, black tie, and black knee high socks. Her red blazer was on the ground by her guitar. Her only violation of the uniform was the black converse she wore on her feet.

He rested his head on his fist, watching her walk back.

_Who would've thought that I would actually fall for her?_

His older brother Itachi had always told him that he had more important things to worry about than some silly girl with a crush on him. His father had also lectured him when he found out that he returned her feelings.

But Sasuke didn't care. He wanted so badly to tell her what he felt, but he didn't know if she returned his feelings.

His world had crashed down around him when he found out that she had a boyfriend in the first school semester. They had broken up after just over a month of dating, and no one knew why. The only thing that anyone knew was that she had written a song about what had happened.

He was surprised that they even had time to sit and write a song, they were both members of so many teams that they were usually always busy. She was cheer squad choreographer, she was the top ballerina in her class, she was on the honour roll, she was captain of the girl's volleyball team, and she was a part-time gymnast. And he was captain of the boy's basketball and volleyball teams, he was also on the honour roll and he had a red belt in his martial arts class. They were also both on the co-ed soccer team.

They spent time together without actually spending time together. He usually watched her while they were both practicing during volleyball or soccer. He didn't know that she did the same thing.

"Sorry I took so long," Sakura said, taking a seat beside Sasuke and putting down the bag she had slung over her shoulder.

"Hn."

_She must have a class or something._

They sat in silence for a while, Sasuke absently strumming his guitar; Sakura had pulled out her notebook. Sasuke knew that she was going to work on that song again, but he didn't want her to see the part he had written right away. He decided to stop her before she opened the book.

He cleared his throat, "So, what are you writing?"

Sakura lifted her head, surprise written clearly across her face.

_He's asking me what I'm working on?_

_**Show him! Her inner Sakura screamed at her.**_

_I can't! I don't want him to see what I'm writing._

_***Sigh* Okay, it's your loss I guess. But, you know, you could've sung it for your assignment.**_

Sasuke was still looking at her, waiting for an answer.

"Um, it's just a song," she said.

"Can I see it?"

Sakura's heart was beating against her rib cage.

Sasuke's hand was extended, waiting for her to hand him the book.

Sakura swallowed a lump in her throat and handed it to him. Sasuke smirked and began flipping through it.

Sasuke paused a few times to make it look like he was reading the songs. He stopped at the last song, the one he had written in.

"Would you mind if I add something here?"

He turned the notebook towards her so that she could see which song he was talking about.

"Uh... sure, I guess."

Sasuke picked up his pencil and began to "write in" the new lyrics. Sakura sat with her legs folded, watching him write, she was absently humming a tune for another song she had written.

After about a minute or so, Sasuke handed her book back.

"So, what do you think?" he asked.

He actually had made a few changes, he was eager to hear what she thought about it.

Sakura read over the new lines in her song.

"W-wow... Sasuke, this is really good."

She looked up at him and smiled, Sasuke felt a blush begin to creep up his neck.

"Uh, thanks."

Sakura's smile grew.

She checked her phone for the time again.

"Uh, well I have to get going, I have a dance class," she said as she gathered her things.

"Yeah, I gotta go too. My brother should be here to-"

Sasuke's cell phone interrupted him.

He checked the caller ID and saw that it was (speak of the devil) his brother.

"Hello?"

_"Ah, Sasuke. I can`t come to get you today, I have an important meeting."_

Sasuke sighed," It's alright; I'll find another way home."

He hung up, not waiting for a reply.

"No ride?" Sakura asked.

"No," Sasuke ran a hand through his raven spikes," I guess I'll just walk or something."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sakura said.

Sasuke shot her a confused look.

"Well, I mean, if you don't mind waiting, I could drive you home."

* * *

Reviews make me happy! If you want an early update, leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3: Dance, Dance

Sasuke sat there for a moment before he stood up," Alright then."

Sakura smiled," Alright. I have to get changed before we go to the dance studio, so you'll have to wait a little more."

Sasuke shrugged as they made their way towards a change room.

Sakura opened the door and went inside; Sasuke leaned against the wall, waiting for her.

He ran a hand through his hair again.

_Shouldn't this be the other way around? _He thought to himself. _Shouldn't _I_ be the one giving her a ride home after practice?_

Sasuke smiled to himself, _Oh well, it's not like it really matters anyway._

Sakura emerged from the bathroom and Sasuke had to prevent his eyes widening by sheer force of will.

Sakura was wearing white pantyhose, a black bodysuit, and her ballet slippers. She was currently pulling her hair into a bun on top of her head, exposing her long neck.

Sasuke swallowed past a lump in his throat, he had never seen so much of Sakura. The tight bodysuit clung to her every curve and left her arms and back bare. Not only that, but it was also mostly backless. The pantyhose accentuated her muscular legs.

"Sasuke?"

Sakura's voice brought him out of his daze.

They began walking towards the dance studio, both teenagers a little pink. Sakura hadn't missed the way Sasuke's eyes grazed over her body; she was both flattered and a little self conscious.

Sakura pushed open the door to the studio and walked right in, setting her things down. Sasuke stood by the door, a little unsure as to where to sit or put his things.

"Sasuke? You can sit over here if you want," Sakura said.

She gestured to a chair along the wall, Sasuke took a seat. He had a perfect view of the dance floor and, more importantly, Sakura.

As she walked over to the rest of the class, he realized that Hinata Hyuga was also in this class, as was Tenten Saitama. Many of the other girls he recognized from around school, except a certain red head in the back of the rows of girls.

At that moment, the teacher, Mrs. Ishikawa, waltzed into the room, telling the girls to pair up for stretches.

Sakura walked over to Tenten and they took a place at the long bar at the mirrors.

Sakura took a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach, Tenten noticed.

"What's got you all worked up?"

Sakura looked up at the brown haired girl. She and Tenten had never been close when they were in elementary school, since she was a year older, but they had shared a few dance classes throughout their high school years and were now good friends. She had even developed a crush on their friend Neji Hyuga, Hinata's cousin.

Tenten was one of Konoha Music School's most talented cello players, and she had a very sweet singing voice.

"I... I don't know Tenten," Sakura said as she began stretching.

They stretched one at a time. Sakura went first, and then Tenten would go.

She placed a hand the metal bar and lifted her leg straight up, Tenten holding it in place for a count of ten.

"Is it Sasuke?" Tenten asked, glancing at him.

"Kind of," Sakura put her leg back down, turned around, and then lifted the other one," this music assignment is kind of stressing me out."

"Why?"

"Because Iruka-sensei paired me up with Sasuke to write a _love_ song!" Sakura whispered fiercely.

Tenten gasped," _No!"_

"Yes!"

"Well _I _never heard of this little predicament."

"Yeah, well he told us all our partners one at a time."

"One at a time?"

"Yeah," Sakura put her other leg down and lifted her arms above her head, facing Tenten once more," he called us all up to the front of the class and told us our partners."

"Wow."

Sakura sighed," I know."

The whole time they were talking, Sasuke never took his eyes off of the pink haired ballerina.

Sasuke was completely mesmerized throughout the entire ballet class.

He never thought that Sakura could be more beautiful than she already was, until he saw her dance. She gracefully spun across the dance floor and held herself very well.

At the end of the class, Sakura let her hair out of its tight bun, letting it fall in rippling waves down her back. She also put on a pair of tight black yoga pants and a school sweater from the volleyball team.

She said goodbye to the girls she knew in the class and then, with her heart thumping in her chest, walked over to Sasuke.

_Oh my god, oh my god, I'm driving Sasuke home!_

**Yeah you are! Go for it girl! **Her inner voice cheered

_But... what if he thinks I'm some kind of loser? I mean... I'm not a rich kid like most people at this school..._

**Oh don't be ridiculous! Who cares if you're not rich? No one needs to know about what happened, so just walk over there and drive him home!**

Sakura sighed, slung her bag over her shoulder, and walked the last few steps to where Sasuke sat.

Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand on his shoulder.

His head turned quickly to look up at her.

She smiled," Ready to go?"

Sakura had no idea how much her smile affected Sasuke.

He could feel heat begin to rise up his neck and his heart beat sped up.

Since it seemed as though his vocal cords were out of order, he just nodded dumbly and stood up.

He followed close behind Sakura as they walked out the door, both teens oblivious to the pair of furious red eyes watching them from across the room.

Sakura's heart beat erratically in her chest as she made her way across the parking lot to her car.

She and Sasuke hadn't said a word to each other since they had left the dance studio. Sakura didn't talk because she didn't know what to say, Sasuke didn't talk because he couldn't get the image of Sakura dancing out of his head.

He never thought that anyone could be so graceful.

The sound of Sakura clearing her throat brought his out of his daze. He looked up; they were standing in front of a red 1968 mustang.

Sakura was very proud of her car. She had bought it herself when she was 16. It was a total piece of crap when she first saw it in the dealer's lot, but she knew people in the auto class who were more than eager to get to work on it. And she knew a few things about cars herself.

She looked over at Sasuke; he was standing with his hands in his pockets, looking at the interior of her car. She walked up beside him; he was so absorbed in her car that he didn't even notice.

She bent at her hips so that her face was level with his before saying," You know, you'd get a better look if you actually went inside."

Sasuke stood up so fast that he and Sakura bumped heads.

Sasuke blushed (he blamed the heat) and Sakura laughed.

"Come on, get in," Sakura said, laughing and rubbing her head.

She unlocked the car and went around to the driver's side. Sasuke opened his door and sat down.

He noticed that the interior of the car smelled like Sakura, like cherry blossoms. He smiled to himself.

_Maybe I should not get a ride from Itachi more often._

_**That**_** is a great idea,** his inner voice agreed heartily.

Sakura started her car and pulled out of her parking space. Within a minute, she was on the main road.

"You'll have to give me some directions to your house. I don't know exactly where you live," she said.

Sasuke didn't look away from the window.

"Hn."

Sakura reached over to turn on the radio. A song had just finished at the host was talking at a lightning quick pace.

"_Gooood afternoon Konoha! It certainly is a beautiful day. Today is July 11, and I don't think our town has ever looked so beautiful..."_

Sakura gasped," Shit! Today's Friday?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow," Yes."

Sakura gripped the steering wheel and let out a breath.

"Is something wrong with Friday?" he asked her.

Sakura hesitated," N-no, I just have to... work today."

Sasuke continued to look at her.

"You work?"

Sakura nodded.

"Where?"

"Do I turn here?" Sakura asked.

"No."

Sakura could feel Sasuke's eyes on her as she drove; he was still waiting for an answer.

"I... I work in a... bar."

"You're a bartender?"

Sakura refused to look over at him," No. I... sing."

"What do you sing?"

"Just, songs I've written. I also sometimes do requests if I know them."

"So you sing... at a bar?"

Sasuke couldn't imagine Sakura singing in some low-class bar.

"Well, I guess it's more of a club actually. I sing, and sometimes dance, and people can go out on the dance floor or sit at their table and have a drink."

Sasuke nodded," You can turn right here."

"Alright."

They sat in silence for a minute, and then Sasuke said," Where exactly is this club?"

**YES! **Sakura's inner self cheered.

_What? Why are you cheering?_

**Because! If he's asking where the club is, it means that he wants to go and see you perform!**

Sakura felt herself begin to hyperventilate. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest. She didn't _want _Sasuke to see her perform. She sang and danced at that particular club because she knew that none of her friends would go there. She couldn't let them know that she had to actually _work _to make her money, especially her best friend, Ino. Her family had been rich since long before she was born. Her father owned an airline company.

Not only that, but tonight's theme was _cabaret. _Which meant that she had to wear some pretty... sassy costumes, to say the least.

Sakura chewed on her lip nervously as she drove, contemplating whether she should tell him or not. Sasuke stared at her, patiently waiting for an answer.

A full minute passed before she spoke again.

"Okay, I'll tell you where I work, but there are conditions."

**Conditions? **Sasuke thought.

"... Alright."

Sakura swallowed," First, you can't tell anyone that I work there, or that I work at all, okay?"

"Hn."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Second, what happens in the club stays in the club. Everything you hear, everything that happens, and especially everything you _see_ cannot leave that club do you understand?"

**I wonder what our little cherry blossom is trying to hide, **inner Sasuke said mischievously.

Sakura pulled her car to a stop in front of Sasuke's house.

She turned towards him and looked him dead in the eye.

"Deal?"

She extended her hand to him.

Sasuke regarded the girl in front of him for a moment.

_She's so serious about not letting anyone know about this._

He paused for only a moment before taking the hand extended to him and shaking it.

Sakura smiled radiantly and Sasuke's heart skipped a beat.

Sasuke opened the door and turned towards Sakura," What time does the show start?"

Sakura looked surprised for a moment," Oh, um, it starts at 8, and it's kind of semi-formal, so... Dress nice okay?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

"What's this club like anyway?" he asked instead.

Sakura smiled wickedly," Have you ever seen _Moulin Rouge_?"

Sasuke's eyes widened, Sakura laughed.

"I'll come get you at 7:30 okay?"

And with that final comment, Sakura drove away, still laughing.


	4. Chapter 4: I'll Be Your Naughty Girl

I'm _so_ sorry I haven't updated in so long! Things have been kind of hectic around my house lately. We were in the states for 2 weeks and then I had plans with friends and such, and my mind was so preoccupied that I forgot to update Love In This Club. I'M SO SORRY! But, to make it up to you, I am posting a rather long chapter, I hope you enjoy it!

**Don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto or Any of the Songs Used in This Fanfic.**

* * *

It was 7:20 and Sakura was on her way to Sasuke's house.

She wore a black trench coat that came to just above her knees, red heels, her hair was styled in loose curls and she wore no make-up. She never wore make-up when she went to work; one of her back-up dancers did it for her.

_Oh boy. Sasuke's gonna see me perform, and today is cabaret night... shoot me?_

**Honey don't worry! Everything's gonna be **_**fine.**_

Fine_? Do you know what my costumes are for today's theme?_

Inner Sakura didn't reply.

Sakura pulled up in front of Sasuke's house and exhaled loudly.

She couldn't just drive up to his door because there was a gate, so all she could do was wait for him to come outside.

A security guard appeared from behind the gate, he motioned with his hand for her to step out of her car.

Sakura turned off her engine and stepped out, thinking this whole situation was very strange.

_Wow, I knew Sasuke's family was rich, but _security? _Woow..._

When Sakura reached the gate, the guard spoke," Name please."

"S-Sakura Haruno."

"What business do you have here?"

"I am here to pick up Sasuke Uchiha."

The guard looked at her for a moment, not saying anything.

"I'll be right back."

While Sakura waited, she tapped her foot. After five minutes, the guard returned, but this time, Sasuke was with him.

She didn't know what to say when she saw him. He was dressed in black dress pants and shoes, and he wore a deep red dress shirt, no tie, top two buttons left undone.

She licked her lips and swallowed nervously.

_My god he's so handsome..._

The security guard closed the gate when Sasuke had walked through.

"Have a good night, sir."

Sasuke didn't turn around; he kept his eyes locked with Sakura's.

When he was standing directly in front of her, he said," Am I appropriately dressed for the evening?" he smirked.

Sakura smiled teasingly and tapped her chin with her finger," Hmm, well I suppose you'll do."

"Tch."

She laughed," Come on, we've got to get going."

They both got into the car and drove off.

They reached the club within 5 minutes; it was called '_Secret.' _Sakura looked at Sasuke, his face had no expression. She had no idea that he was actually puzzling over what she was going to be performing tonight.

Sakura parked behind the club, and she and Sasuke got out. She led him to a door marked 'Backstage,' and she turned to face him.

"This is where we part ways," she said.

"What?"

Sakura smiled," You're not allowed backstage, I'm afraid. Not now anyway. But this," she pulled a card out of her jacket pocket," will get you in for free, and since it says that you're here with me, you get a great table."

"Hn," no response, as usual.

Sakura walked up to him and put the card in his pocket, Sasuke could feel the heat rising up his neck, his heart beat accelerated because of her closeness.

Sakura bit her lip and took a step back towards the door.

"Enjoy the show," she said before she disappeared through the door.

Sasuke stood there for a minute before running a hand through his dark spikes and walking to the front of the club.

_This is gonna be an interesting night..._

**You bet it is!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura was currently leaning against the door trying to calm down her erratic heartbeat.

_Holy crap! Why, why, why did I do that?_

**Holy crap! Were you just trying to seduce **_**Sasuke Uchiha **_**just now?**

_N-no... I guess I was just thinking of how I have to act when I perform... oh well, it's time to get ready._

Sakura sighed heavily.

"Sakura! You're finally here!" one of Sakura's back-up dancers, and good friends, Mia, shouted.

She grabbed her by the wrist and began tugging her towards the dressing room, "We gotta get you ready!"

Sakura laughed and let her friend sit her down and do her make-up and hair, fighting butterflies the whole time.

* * *

Sasuke was led to a table close to the stage; he had ordered a simple drink and had picked up a flower from the bar to give to Sakura after the show.

All around him, people were buzzing with anticipation for the show. Apparently, Sakura was _quite _the performer, and the theme for the night was _cabaret._

The lights suddenly dimmed and a voice came from a P.A system, "_Ladies and gentlemen, the show is about to begin. Please take your seats."_

And just like that, all of the people sat down with their drinks and quieted down.

A slow drum beat began to play and a young man in a black suit walked out on stage," Let me introduce, the lovely young ladies of _Secret."_

The man walked off stage and soft lights came on stage, the music went from a single drum beat to guitar and violins, playing a seductive tune. A single spotlight shone on the dancer on the stage.

Sasuke's eyes widened.

She was turned around, her back to the audience, arms above her head. She wore a cream coloured dress embedded with small crystals that came to her knees, the back open, four sparkling silver ribbons crossing her back. Her shoes were also sparkling and she wore nude coloured stockings.

Her pink hair was styled in gently waving curls.

The alluring entertainer turned around, swayed her hips, and began to sing.

'_Oh I love to love you baby_

_Oh I love to love you baby.'_

She smiled slowly and walked back down the catwalk to centre stage between two dancers, violins playing a seductive melody. She turned around, placed her hands on her hips and began dancing.

'_I'm feeling sexy_

_Wanna hear you say my name, boy_

_If you can reach me_

_You can feel my burning flame.'_

A screen began to descend over the three dancers; a light illuminating them from the back so that only their silhouettes were seen. It was very mysterious. Sakura and her two dancers were joined behind the screen by two other dancers, making five in total.

'_Baby, the minute I feel your energy_

_The vibe is just taking over me_

_I start feeling so crazy babe.'_

The dancer in the centre, whom Sasuke knew was Sakura, removed her long skirt. Leaving Sasuke... Er, the _audience_, to wonder what exactly she was wearing underneath.

'_Lately I feel the funk coming over me_

_I don't know what's gotten into me_

_The rhythms got me feeling so crazy babe.'_

The screen was lifted and the dancers revealed. Sakura was wearing a much shorter version of her dress, with a slit on the right side that came to her hip, revealing the rest of her leg. The tops of her stockings were also visible, held on by straps with a lace border at the top. The stockings came to about three inches above her knees and the dress came to just above mid-thigh. It took all of Sasuke's will power to not let his jaw drop.

'_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm calling all the girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm calling all the girls.'_

Sakura's smoky eyes caught Sasuke's and held them for the last two lines of the chorus.

'_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party.'_

Five chairs had appeared on the stage, Sakura and her dancers took their chairs and continued dancing.

'S_o sexy_

_Tonight I am all yours, boy_

_The way you body moves across the floor_

_Baby, the minute I feel your energy_

_The vibe is just taking over me_

_I start feeling so crazy babe_

_Lately I feel the funk coming over me_

_I don't know what's gotten into me_

_The rhythms got me feeling so crazy babe_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm calling all the girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body._

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm calling all the girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party._

_Oh I love to love you baby_

_Oh I love to love you baby_

_Oh I love to love you baby_

_Oh I love to love you baby_

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm calling all the girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body._

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm calling all the girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party._

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm calling all the girls_

_We're gonna turn this party out_

_I know you want my body._

_Tonight I'll be your naughty girl_

_I'm calling all the girls_

_I see you look me up and down_

_And I came to party.'_

The song came to an end with the violins fading into silence. Sakura and her dancers stayed frozen in their final pose until Sakura walked forward to a microphone at the front of the stage, smiled slowly at the audience, and said in a sultry voice:

"Welcome to _Secret _ladies and gentlemen. "

And with one final burst of music, the stage went dark.

The crowd burst into applause and cheers. Sasuke could only clap along with everyone else.

_What the _HELL _was that? _Sasuke though.

**Was that the same Sakura who used to be insecure? **Inner Sasuke chuckled, **Well, it looks like our little cherry blossom is all grown up now! Did you see the size of her-**

_Not another word._

**Hey, don't forget, I'm a part of you! If I say it, it's cause you were thinking it to, bro.**

Sasuke just continued to clap.

The rest of the night was equally entertaining. Sakura belted out song after song and danced her heart out; Sasuke had no idea her voice was this good. He could tell that she actually enjoyed what she was doing.

At around 10 o'clock, Sakura came out on stage, wearing a flowing dress that rippled down her body and went to the floor, and said, "This will be the last song of the evening."

There were a few "Awwwhhhhs' from the audience, but then they quieted down for the performance.

To everyone's surprise, rock music began playing, and instead of moving onto the stage to dance, Sakura remained at the mic.

She smiled and began to sing.

'_Oh, oh, oh-oh_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_I wanna lock you up in my closet_

_When no one's around_

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket_

_Because you're allowed'_

Sakura took the mic off the stand and began to walk back down the catwalk towards the stairs that led into the audience.

'_I wanna drive you into the corner_

_And kiss you without a sound_

_I wanna stay this was forever_

_I'll say it loud_

_Now you're in_

_You can`t get out'_

Sakura reached up to the neckline of her dress and pulled a zipper down, revealing a black corset and shorts, and –ahem- _cleavage._ Sasuke's jaw dropped, the crowd cheered.

'_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby'_

Sakura stopped at a few tables as she walked through the audience, Sasuke had to admit that she was an excellent performer.

At the end of the chorus she stopped at his table.

'_I can make you feel all better_

_Just take it in_

_And I can show you all the places_

_You've never been_

_And I can make you say everything_

_That you've never said'_

Sakura smiled at him.

'_And I will let you do anything_

_Again and again'_

Sasuke's jaw dropped. Sakura smiled and continued to walk around.

_Now you're in_

_You can`t get out_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby'_

Sakura returned to the stage.

'_Kiss me gently_

_Always I know_

_Hold me_

_Love me_

_Don't ever go_

_Yeah_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me_

_You can`t get out_

_You make me so hot_

_Make me wanna drop_

_You're so ridiculous_

_I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe_

_You make me wanna scream_

_You're so fabulous_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good to me baby, baby_

_You're so good.'_

The music faded into silence and the audience broke into applause. All of the dancers joined Sakura onstage and they bowed. Sakura caught Sasuke's eye and gestured with her head to meet her backstage, Sasuke nodded and continued clapping.

The lights on stage turned off and the lights in the club turned on. Sasuke put money on the table for his drink, picked up the flower, and made his way through the crowd to the door marked '_Backstage_.'


End file.
